I Know I Could Love You
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: The times are few and far between when Lee is actually broken; but after what Sakura said, is there anyone who can piece him back together? What is pissing off that pink thing? High thumbs up for Naruto and a very bitchy Sakura.


Times are few and far between when Rock, Lee is broken. The last time he had been so, the Hokage had told him to give up being a ninja. Now, seven years after the fact as the top taijutsu expert in almost every bingo book (even greater than Gai-Sensei, which had made him extremely proud), Lee is broken again.

He had a huge heart, didn't he? He would die for any of his friends! Optimism is what he is known for and his strength of will has yet to be overcome. His strength alone was a reason he was respected and for what he used that strength for gave him many enemies who would rather not face him.

So why, could he not find love? He had long since seen Sakura as only a friend. Neji had Tenten and vice versa. He had heard, only what was to be discussed in the original konoha 15, that Kiba and Shino are lovers as well. Lee has also heard from Chouji that Shikamaru and Temari had been enjoying their time of youth together as well. Rumors said that Naruto had been sneaking out the last few months to see Sasuke who has been rumored to be near. Lee knew that to be the case, whether it was romance in the air or Naruto attempting to get Sasuke to return, he was not sure anymore. It was most likely both or the latter. Naruto would never stop trying to get his beloved comrade to return home.

It was not the sudden realization that everyone he knew seemed to be finding someone that had broken Lee today. No, he was quite happy for his fellow pupils! Neji had asked him to be best man at his wedding and Gai-Sensei was to hand off Tenten in their western-style wedding. No...There was a difference between realizing that everyone is falling in love...and realizing that you are not loved in the way that they are. Such a large, painful difference that was tearing Lee apart inside.

His whole life, there were people who cared little for him. He had no chakra control, and was good at nothing. No one wished to have something so weak hanging around them. Gai-Sensei was the first to love him, like the father he can hardly remember he had had. It had been so difficult to find others that would love him enough to make him feel part of a family. Neji had been quite difficult. Tenten had accepted him shortly after meeting him, though it had not felt like a family yet. But, here he was, all these years later and with the largest family Konoha had ever seen!

Yet, he had not known that this was what the people he held dear to him have always thought of him. That was another difference he learned the hard way: The difference between people you did not love hurting you, and the people you did love doing the same. As a child, he had been used to being hurt. No one had wanted to be his friend and the other Sensei's had never tried to defend him. His childhood had not all been petals and rainbows.

Is that was Sakura had always thought of him? Yes, there had been a time when he had been forward with her and believed himself in love, but why would she bring up such things so many years after? In such a hurtful manner?

*Flashback Flashback Flashback Flashback Flashback* -Time is three hours earlier is Time-

Lee felt as if he could lift the world on his shoulders! Gaara had agreed to spar against him! This time, Lee could show the Kazekage how much he had improved. It will be a joyous battle, especially in comparison to their last one; the one during the chuunin exams...

Lee refused to think of it! Why ruin such a beautiful day with such dark memories of the past? Live and let live, was how the saying went, and Lee refused to waste a moment of this wondrous day!

Lee stopped where he was near Naruto's favorite ramen stop. He could hear the sound of laughter coming within and it sounded much like Sakura. For a moment, he was about to walk up to them and tell them the wonderful news, but then, as he began making his way toward them...

"Geez, Sakura... Why are you being so mean to bushy brows right now?"

Lee stopped, still not within actual sight should the curtain into the small space be lifted. He was only close enough to listen. Sakura was being mean to him? He had not noticed, she had been the dear friend that she was...

Lee did not notice the man moving closer to his position, despite the unique chakra signature. He did not notice how the man spotted him and went still before slowly walking forward again. A hush almost followed his presence as he moved closer to the konoha-nin. Lee could not notice this, not with the reply Naruto's question received.

"Huh, you give me one good reason to be nice to that fag boy! With how he used to worship the grounds I walked on, I'm sure he'll be ecstatic when he learns I even noticed him!"

Wh-what? He had not had a crush on Sakura in nearly two years... why would she bring this up now, or be so hurtful about it? Had Lee done something recently to upset her? Why would she call him such a hurtful word? Yes, he had told her on their only date together that he did prefer the same sex. After having been with Sakura for only three hours, Lee had realized that. He had never actually loved Sakura, he had always thought of her as someone who would wish for as a close friend! Why was she bringing this up now?

"Hey! Don't talk about Bushy Brows like that! I don't care if you are my teammate, I don't let anyone talk about my friends like that!"

Lee was not sure if he should thank Naruto for defending him later. He was torn between never bringing it up or guiltily admitting to have listened.

"Yeah, and I'm your friend too! What, do you two fuck at night!? I'm sure he likes it, I'm sure that he jacks off in less than a second and you're still laying there wondering when it's going to start. It wouldn't surprise me, you're good bottom material...!"

A chair went crashing to the floor and voices were raised. Lee stood there horrified. He and Sakura had never made love, they had never even kissed! Did she honestly believe that he would be such a bad lover?

"Bushy Brows has a bigger heart than you'll ever have, believe it! He'd give his life for a stranger and take down Orochimaru all by himself if I asked him to! He'd do anything for any of his friends and he's forgiven a lot of shit! What do you have to say for yourself?! Sakura!...!"

"Oh yeah? If he's so great, why is he alone, huh? I can have any guy in this village, no matter what you say. With all of what you're saying, makes me wonder just how many guys are jumping into his bed. Oh wait, there are no guys jumping into his bed! Even you have better taste than that! Other gays won't touch him with a hundred foot pole, much less any girl I know!"

Lee could hear the manager telling them to leave and others were doing so. Only Naruto and Sakura themselves seemed to ignore him. Lee was simply...wow, he felt numb right now. He was so lucky to consider Naruto his friend as well as his makeshift family. So, so confused as to what he had done to upset Sakura... He had upset her, hadn't he? He would have heard if this was a common everyday thing...right?

"Oh, Lee...I'm so sorry you had to hear that..."

Lee jerked, realizing that he had dropped his guard. In front of him stood Ino. Her large blue eyes were dark with pity and concern. Lee did not want either of them. He had lived his whole life trying to rise above pity and concern was something that he should feel for others. No one should feel concerned for him...

"Do-Does she...say that...often?"

He was not sure why he asked. He most definitely did not want an answer. But when Ino's eyes answered his question, he honestly wished he could disappear. Sakura had felt this way towards him? Why and for how long were good questions. Except, he couldn't quite think. Something had switched off in his mind.

When Naruto and Sakura stepped out a moment later, flustered and furious. Lee looked to them with his average everyday smile. Ino stood in front of him, confused to the sudden personality change. Still unnoticed a few feet away, eyes narrowed dangerously upon the pink haired kunuichi.

"Good evening, my fellow pupils! How are you both enjoying this lovely warm day? Surprisingly good weather for Autumn, is it not?"

Sakura and Naruto stood there staring at him. Naruto looked extremely red and Sakura had become a deathly shade of white. Neither of them were able to answer. How much had Lee heard? Judging by Ino's expression, more than enough. In that moment, Naruto cursed Sakura under her breathe. Bushy Brows was a damn right guy! Why did she have to be so mean to him when he didn't do anything to her?

"Ah, before I forget! I came to tell you that Gaara has finally accepted my challenge! I shall finally have that rematch, and it is today!"

Naruto gave a weak smile, trying to get back into the spirit of things even though he really wanted to knock some sense into Bushy Brows right now. It was okay to show that you're not alright! Even though that wasn't their style... It was just really creepy to watch him be the exact same guy he'd been before hearing Sakura.

"Yeah, you've been going on about it ever since the old hag said you could fight again! I'm happy for you Bushy Brows. You'll give Gaara a run for his money, better believe it!"

"Yosh! If I do not land a hit on him within the first three minutes of battle, I shall run 700 laps around Konoha! It shall most definitely be an exhilarating experience! Now if you excuse me, there was urgent business for me to attend to! My plants cannot feed themselves!"

Lee turned around, not acknowledging them anymore as he hurried away. The pace was nothing different from his normal one when he wasn't in a rush. His head was bowed forward so that his hair shadowed his face. He did not want to have people see him cry. He was not supposed to cry, he wasn't...

*End Flashback End Flashback End Flashback End Flashback End Flashback*

Lee had since ran into the woods surrounding Konoha. He had first ran a good few hundred laps. For once, he wasn't keeping count, he was just running. Afterwards he did other basic excursuses. This time, he focused his mind on the number of each routine he did. Each he did over 7,000 times, and for good measure, he did each exercise three times. Even when his body began telling him that he had done more than enough, he began training against a tree. He had been moving to his seventh tree when he just collapsed into the roots.

That was where he lied now. He was, officially, a broken man. Sakura...hadn't she always insisted that they be just friends? Did friends say horrible things about each other behind the other's back? Why did she have to bring up just how little romance was in his life?

A hundred foot pole...that was the distance she had suggested. Lee had been fine, being single. Everyone around him was finding love and he was okay with watching them do so. He had known that there was a large possibility that no one would care for him in such ways, though he had remained optimistic about it as he was with everything else. Jacking off...what a crude way to say it. And with Naruto? Naruto was practically his brother! He would never do such things with him! The way Ino had looked at him...so much pity. There were so few things that he despised in the world, the list was practically nonexistent; pity was one of those things that he would not stand for.

A noise alerted him, though he did not acknowledge it. He was not alone anymore. What he didn't know was that he hadn't been alone since having left Konoha. His follower had only decided now to reveal himself, it being near midnight.

Gaara stepped into Lee's line of sight. His jade eyes were as stoic as ever and he moved with the assurance of someone with higher power. He walked till he almost stood on Lee. His gaze pierced through Lee's dim eyes. He did not like those eyes that always seemed to shine suddenly being so empty. There were few things he enjoyed, seeing Lee's eyes that reminded of the night sky in Sauna on the nights of the new moon was one of them. He despised being away from his people and Lee took away some of that 'homesickness' as Temari had called it.

"You are several hours late for our spar."

Lee blinked up at the Kazekage, the words meaning nothing to him for a moment. Then he connected the face with the things he had meant to do that day. Mentally, he dragged himself out of the dark, damp pit he had buried himself in. Outwardly, he showed nothing that would bring suspicion from anyone who knew him. With a comical widening of the eyes and making an 'o' with his mouth, Lee shot up, still sitting but with enough force that Gaara was forced back to avoid a head butt to his legs.

"Oh my! Gaara, my youthful friend, I am sorry! For making you wait for so many hours, I shall-

Lee was hardly able to defend himself against the sudden attack. The sand slammed into him, knocking him against the tree before dropping him, effectively out of breathe. He looked up, outwardly confused, into Gaara's face. He flinched and looked away. The absolute fury there...it was frightening, even to him.

"Do not lock yourself away from me. Do you understand? I do not care for your friends, but if you ever fake your emotions around me again...I do not know what I will do to you."

Lee was faintly shocked. Still mostly numb from what he had happened earlier. He wasn't quite able to meet the Kazekage's eyes. He stared over his bright rose-red hair instead. Gaara's eyes narrowed on him and bared his teeth in the way he had done so when he had been losing his mind to Shukaku.

"You believed her. Every word she said hit you and hurt you..."

Gaara walked forward. Lee surprisingly still and limp within the sand's grip. He reached out with one hand and placed it on the left side of Lee's chest.

"It all hurt you here, in your heart. What she said is killing you, and you are dying here...alone."

The hand tightened in the jounin vest that Lee wore. Gaara's face returning its stoic expression. Only the eyes betrayed his lost control and confusion.

"Why would you wish to die alone?"

Lee forced himself to smile. He did not feel like fighting anymore...not right now. Maybe tomorrow, maybe much later. He would rise from this again, stronger than before...he always did.

"I am not dying, Gaara. I am only training. I lost track of time, that is all. You do not have to worry about me."

"Yes, I must. I have so few friends as it is. Losing one to the ignorance of others would be a waste."

One of the shattered pieces of his heart lifted itself back to its proper position. He met Gaara's eyes for the first time that night. Gaara had never outright claimed that Lee was his friend. He was so...touched.

"Thank you, Gaara. For considering me one of your friends. That does indeed make me feel better."

He smiled for the kage, this one a little less force than the last.

"Now, could you please let me down? If you wish, we can have this match tomorrow instead...or I guess that would be today. My, I really did lose track of time."

"You have been looking forward to this match ever since you were allowed to fight again."

Lee tensed. Now that he thought about it, how would Gaara know about what Sakura had said earlier? Had Gaara heard the whole thing as well? Lee certainly hoped not. Please, if there is any last mercy out there, please let Gaara have heard of the fight earlier from another shinobi. Lee did not want Gaara's pity. Though, if he thought about it, Gaara doesn't pity anyone...there was something that dropped into his stomach and it was very cold and heavier than any weights he had ever put on. He did not care if Gaara did not pity him, please don't let him have been there...

"You made some obscene lie about needing to feed plants you do not even own to escape here. You have pushed yourself passed your own limit."

Lee certainly doubted Gaara could have heard that through gossip. How Gaara knew Lee did not have plants was a mystery. How Gaara knew that Lee was passed his limit or had immediately come here... Lee's eyebrows furrow together as he stares at Gaara.

"Have you been spying on me?"

"How would you feel if I have?"

"Well, I would be-..."

He actually felt a bit more warm in the chest at the thought, actually. Another shard lifted itself back into it's correct place, slowly rebuilding his heart.

"...I would be flattered..."

Lee waited for a comment that would send his dying heart back into all together wreck. Gaara would, in his straight forward way, deny him that warm feeling and replace it with a feeling of being really stupid. Lee knew it wasn't to be mean, it was just how Gaara was.

"Good, because I have been watching you for the past seven months off and on."

'WHAT!?!' But Lee never got to say that, though he both looked and felt on the verge of it. There was something obstructing his mouth. And that was...another mouth, Gaara's mouth. Gaara who smelled like sun warmed stone and sand and tasted of that scent.

Lee wished he was struggling. He had morals and they demanded that he was to give his first kiss to his most special person! That the moment was to feel perfect and that he was to be in love with this person. But this moment DID feel right. Lee knew he wasn't in love, not right now. But a few more shards feel into place, anyway. A healing only love could bring. Not sure what to do but wanting it to go on, he pressed into him. There was an amazing feeling running about his whole body!

When Gaara pulled away, Lee tried to follow him. When the sand prevented it, he finally tried to break free of them, though it was a rather weak attempt before he asked himself 'what am I DOING? This is Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage! Why would he even think to touch me in such ways? Does he even know what he just did and what it implies?'...The words 'won't touch him with a hundred foot pole' whispered tauntingly in his head. He forced himself away. A carefully placed piece of his mending heart broke away again. What IS this? Why would Gaara do such a thing...

"Gaara, why did you just kiss me?"

Lee expected something as he had expected when he told Gaara that having him spy on him was actually flattering. Something hurtful but that was how it was meant to be. Again, Lee did not get the response he expected.

"That is an action others do when they are sexually attracted to another, correct? I have seen the action carried out when I was a child and curious about the act. I am sure I have made my intentions clear to you now, do you accept them?"

...Wait... what was that?

"What?"

Gaara's expression was now fully stoic. It could appear as if they were speaking about something so mundane if not for Lee's expression of pure horror and confusion. Gaara's eyes were what seemed to become very cool to Lee's reaction.

"Do you not wish to do so? Does the idea of having me in you terrify you so much?"

Those words definitely caught in his mind: me in you, me in you, me in you; oh gods. Gaara did not just say that, not to him of all people. 'Won't touch him with a hundred foot pole'... If that were true, why would Gaara say such things? He was known for being painfully straightforward, and practically unable to lie. Not because he was a bad liar, but because he saw it pointless to lie. Despite the why of it being slightly crude, his heart put a few pieces back together. He felt a warm flush crawl up his face.

"Ga-Gaara...It does not terrify me as it should...but...I thought you had heard was Sakura-..Sakura-san said..."

"Does that mean you would enjoy the prospect with me?"

"Please do not change the subject. I thought you heard...all of it."

"I heard a woman shout nonsense in a public place. A hundred foot pole? That's foolish."

Gaara moved forward so that he was invading Lee's personal space again. His hands drifted over Lee's vest before gripping tightly. The sand aided its master in ripping it off of Lee without releasing him. More sand tore apart the upper section of Lee's spandex.

"Using my hands will be much more efficient."

Oh, Lee could believe that, even though his face was the color of cherries. He watched the hands drift over his chest, tracing each scar that it came across. Sand began whispering against his skin, catching at some of him and dragging, adding more pleasure to the act. Lee gasped.

"G-Gaara! What are you doing?!?"

Now Gaara did look irritated. His eyes connected with Lee as he slipped his hands into his own vest to release it. Grabbing the strap that held his gourd up, he set it on the ground. That one hand returned to release each clasp of his wardrobe.

"I thought you had realized what we are to perform. I made it perfectly clear earlier and you said that it does not terrify you at all. You never answered me as to if you would enjoy it. Your reaction a moment ago assures me that you are more than willing."

Lee choked, his face turning red as if he had just devoured the curry of life. He didn't feel like Gaara was asking for an answer, but he wanted to give on anyway.

"Ha- Hai, I am willing...you just surprised me."

Gaara gave him a smile so reminiscent of the smirk he had seen directed towards him in the chuunin exams that Lee almost felt frightened...not quite, though.

"Good, I would hate it if you were unwilling. I have been waiting too long to stop now, Lee. Hmmm...I hope you are as I thought."

"A-and what would tha- ah ha!-t b-be?"

Gaara leaned forward again. His nails continued to claw down Lee's chest, bringing sensation to the numb tissue that Lee had not ever felt before. His eyes watched Lee with their own predatory glow. Lee had never felt so hunted before in his life or so...alive!

"Strong enough...are you strong enough for me, Lee?"

"I will...always be st-mmmm- ong e-nough for you!"

That smile was sending him so many warnings, one of them being: you're going to be eaten alive and you're going to enjoy it.

"Good, I would hate it if I chose wrong. No, I do believe that you shall fit my every expectation. Including the expectation where you are going to be...just fine beneath me."

Lee could only cry out again, sand and hands trailing over his whole body and not enough concentration left in him to release himself so that he could return the favor. Well, if Gaara believed he was strong enough, he would most certainly do everything he could to be so. Oh gods, that felt so good...

-Time is 7 hours later is Time-

Close friends were out searching. When neither Gaara or Lee had shown up for the match, people had begun to worry. Most of the shinobi and civilians worried for the Kazekage. All of those who knew Lee well, worried for Lee. He had never been late in his life! Gaara was a big boy, he could take care of himself. There was actually a big chance he was in his office. Though, it did leave them confused that he didn't show up. Yes, Gaara had a thing for being late, but he didn't have a thing for not showing up at all! If he hadn't of wanted to spar against Lee, he would have said so. Why were neither of them here?

Naruto was part of the search party. Did Bushy Brows run off 'cause of what Sakura said? Naruto could understand that, he'd be crushed to if one of his friends ever kept busting him in the back like that. He was one of the nins sent out into the woods surrounding Konoha, to search for the two there. So far, nothing. He was getting really annoyed. What the hell? Did either of them plan ever popping up again? Wait...what if it was the Akutski members and they caught both of them? The thought was so horrifying, a shudder went up Naruto's spine. He speeded up and yelled their names out louder. Damnit, where were they?! They'd been searching for hours!

He stopped on a branch, looking all around him. Those two, maybe he should hit their heads together and see if that knocks some sense into them. If he found them and they weren't dying, he'd kill them for making everyone worry like this! He turned his head sharply to the left. Had that been Gaara's chakra signature? He waited to feel it again, yes it was! He ran off towards it. He was going to kick their asses!

He stopped 50 feet from Gaara, who was with Bushy Brows...in ways Naruto had rather not seen. Oh dear Gods! What the hell had he done in order to deserve this! He looked away with a cry of horror, rubbing furiously at his eyes in hopes of getting the images to GO AWAY! But they didn't, his attempts were futile. The image of Gaara thrusting into Lee, who had his head thrown back, was forever etched into his mind. He needed someone to wash out his brain, preferably with acid.

"N-Naruto! What are you doing here?!?"

Naruto did not dare look at the two. Hell, he wasn't sure if he could even see anymore, but he didn't want to try to right now. He didn't want to open his eyes and see that again.

"Well... we're lookin' for you guys, but-but I guess you guys didn't want to be found."

If he had been looking, he would have seen Gaara glaring into his back and Lee looking as if he had just downed way to many pots of his favorite curry...again.

"You have found us, now return to the village and tell them that we do not need any assistance. Tell the Hokage that I wish to hold council with her upon my return."

Yeah, Naruto just bet they didn't need any assistance. They seemed to be doing well all by themselves.

"Uh, sure, sure...why do you want to talk to the old hag?"

'Distract yourself, distract yourself, distract yourself'. The words kept screaming inside Naruto's head. Besides, when Lady Tsunade asked, it would be good to tell her why instead of saying 'he didn't tell me, he was to busy screwing Bushy Brows'. Yeah, that wouldn't go over well...

"A proposal that shall strengthen our alliance. Lee and I have already spoken in detail of it. Now, it must be discussed with Lady Tsunade."

"Huh, oh really? What's this 'proposal'?"

"Marriage."

"Yosh! Gaara has proposed to me! If Lady Tsunade allows me... I shall be able to move in with Gaara in Suna and we shall be wedded in the spring!"

Naruto really wished he hadn't asked. It was nice of Bushy Brows to finally speak up. Even though he was trying to hide behind Gaara. Naruto didn't get to ask any more questions because the sound of rushing sand had him looking up-against his will- to watch it as it formed a dome over the two. The last thing he saw as it closed was Gaara glaring at him. Just before it closed, Gaara spoke up.

"You have permission to tell that pink thing that Lee has indeed been touched and it was not with a hundred foot pole."

Naruto, when he reentered the village, called off the search. He told them he'd found both of them, and trying to disturb them was going to be really stupid. He didn't tell them what they would be disturbing. When he walked pass Sakura, he relayed Gaara's message, earning him a very red face and quite a few angry words. He even got hit in the face for it.

"No way, okay! Even Lee has to have better taste than in a psychotic demon container!"

Ouch, Naruto was really hurt. Why would Sakura speak bad about Gaara too? And-hey!- he was a demon container too... did he miss something? He never remembered Sakura being such a bitch.

"Hey! Gaara's better than that now, he's sane! And what do you mean, 'even Lee has better taste than that'? I think they're perfect for each other, better believe it! You didn't see what I saw, and I bet that's the only reason you're alive! Heh, Gaara hates you so much right now, he would've killed you if you had been looking on at what they were doing!"

"Aww, thank You, Naruto-kun! You're words of belief in our relationship lift my heart! We have forgotten to invite your to our upcoming nuptials! We wished to your invite you personally! Will you come?"

Both Naruto and Sakura squeaked. Lee stood a good ten feet from them, but they should have realized he was there! Naruto hated that he seemed to keep popping up when Sakura's dissing him. But he didn't look like he had the first time. He looked sad, but not fake...

"Eh heh heh! You better believe it! I'd have to kick both of your asses if I wasn't invited!"

Lee smile took a little less of sad edge and became more happy. He made small, careful steps toward Naruto even though he really wanted to fly at him and envelope him in a youthful hug! The pain that raged in his lower back side told him to just take his time. He did eventually reach Naruto and envelope him in said hug. He didn't look to Sakura, he wasn't quite ready for that yet.

"Ah, thank you, Naruto-kun! Gaara will be pleased to hear that you have accepted our offer!"

"He better be. Where'd that redhead go, anyway?"

"Ah, he went to go speak with Lady Tsunade. He plans to focus all of his youthful energy and amazing tactic skills to get Lady Tsunade to agree to our union!"

"Ya mean he's going to try and scare the shit out of her so that you and Gaara can screw legally, right?"

.... .....

...?.... Naruto burst out laughing at the expression on Lee's face.

"...That was a rather crude way to say it, Naruto-kun. He is doing this so that we may be united under law! Not so that we can...you know..."

"Yeah, Bushy Brows.. It has nothing to do with Gaara's nether regions. It's all about being together when the sun sets..."

"That is exactly what it is about! True love found in the utmost moment of being lost and drawn together! ... ... !"

Naruto was thick, like the-most-dense-material-on-earth kind of thick. But he still caught that. 'found in the utmost moment of being lost'... Neither Naruto or Lee looked toward the silently fuming pink blob, who suddenly decided to not so silently start screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL!? I'm right here! I know that you heard some bad stuff, but that doesn't mean you can go around ignoring me!"

I

t appeared as if she were to say more, but Lee cut her off. He knew it was rude of him to do, but he had to do it.

"I know that I cannot ignore you, Sakura-sama. And I must ask you a question, why do you hate me so much? Once, I believed that I loved you and I would have put the world at your feet. Now that I have accepted that we are friends and have found my true most special person, why do you hate me?"

"BECAUSE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WORSHIP ME! You practically mopped the floors I walked on with your tongue and, if I had asked, you would have been my stool! If I had given you manure, you would have been overjoyed! Now... now you're moving on?! With a guy that tried to kill you...twice?! The moment I started letting you in, you turned away; why? Because you turned out to be a fag, and you didn't know it until you had a date with me! I know that I'm way above your status! I could have anyone in town, but you turned me down! YOU FUCKING, DICK-SUCKING, FAG!!!!"

..... ..... ......

..... ...... .......

Naruto stared at the ground, teeth ground together and eyes spitting blue fires. His hands were fisted and the knuckles white. Sakura was jealous because Bushy Brows had moved on? He had never thought that she was so cold... She described Bushy Brows like he was a mangy mutt... How had he not realized what a bitch she was all these years on the same team with her?

Beside Naruto, Lee was much calmer. He had expected something painful. Yes, it still hurt, but it hurt a little less right now. He was still happy because Gaara wanted him. 'won't touch him with a hundred foot pole'...Sakura had been proven wrong then, Lee would not be broken by her a second time.

"I am sorry, Sakura-sama. Yes, I once adored you, but those days are long gone. Yes, Gaara has tried to kill me, but those days are gone as well. He is better now! He will never again purposefully harm me in such ways."

"And you believe him? Are you so pussy-whipped that you're going to let him kill you?"

"The term: pussy-whipped, refers to a man who is under complete control of his female other. Both Lee and

I are males; but in this context, I would be referred to as the one who is 'pussy whipped'. Lee was beneath me last night, pleasuring me. It was rather enjoyable."

Lee seemed permanently colored red, Naruto looked as if he were choking on that acid he had wished for earlier, and Sakura was incredibly pale. She tried to hide that she was having difficulty breathing so that they wouldn't know that she was terrified. Naruto was getting annoyed with having everyone sneak up on him; Lee was embarrassed that Gaara would tell them those things! Lee spoke up first.

"Ah, Gaara! What did Lady Tsunade say?"

"She wishes to have your head examined and wants to know what the hell we're thinking. Otherwise, she has agreed. The Suna representatives will be displeased to know that I agreed to have the wedding here. She does not wish to have nearly all of her shinobi take leave to see our wedding."

"Well that's silly, why would she want my head examined? Wait!? You mean she said yes?! Ah, Gaara, my most special person, do you know what this means!!!?"

Lee bounded over to Gaara, ignorant of his lower pain to embrace the Kazekage. Gaara's eyes flickered towards his onward bound lover before pointedly staring at the still-pale pink blob. A SMIRK descended upon his face for just a moment, as if he were saying: 'He's mine now, bitch'. Then Lee pulled back a bit to see his face and Gaara was as untouched as any other time.

"Yes, we are having a traditional wedding. Is your Sensei able to come?"

"Yosh! He has said that no matter when we decide to have our passage into the summer of our youth, he shall be there! Whether it be in hail or fire or even-"

"That is all I need to know. You may tell him that the ceremony should be between May and July of this coming up year."

"Gaara, it was rather rude to interrupt me...-!"

Sakura was going to be sick. The Kazekage was shorter than Lee by at least 3 inches, but he made up for it in dominance. Vomit actually ran up her throat as she watched Gaara drag Lee down and into a kiss and-HOLY SHIT! Was that tongue? Her body began to shake with undulated rage and horror. Lee was supposed to love HER, supposed to think that she was a goddess. He wasn't supposed to fall for the powerful kage of the sands! How had this happened?

As far as Naruto was concerned, these two needed a room. And they needed to find it fast. Oh, wait...problem solved, even though Naruto shuddered. This was one of those moments when you weren't sure if you could arrest someone for doing the nasty in public when they weren't really...doing it...in public. Technically, a sand dome could be referred to as private, right?

Within the sand dome, Lee was smiling softly. He knew that Gaara had been there since before Sakura had even begun speaking. He had heard all of it. It was only bad for Lee that he had made a deal with his most special person. Gaara had not touched one hair on Sakura's head and Lee was now upholding his end of the deal...He didn't mind it so much as the pain in his lower backside did.

"Gaara, I think...no, I know...that I will come to love you. I feel it here."

He placed one bandaged hand to his own heart before taking his other and placing it against the scar on Gaara's forehead. They had come into this, not quite loving each other, but knowing that they needed each other. Lee was driven to prove Gaara wrong that he could love others and not just himself! If he could not get Gaara to feel love for another, even if it was not for himself, he would!...There was nothing terrible enough that he could think of that would accumulate for such a failure.

He smiled gently, a smile that had developed-literally overnight- for Gaara. Not wanting to be heard from outside the dome, he spoke in soft tones. "And I know, that I shall not leave your heart untouched, Gaara-love."

Gaara's eyes were focused with such concentration on him that it would be frightening to another. Lee was a special case and glowed beneath the attention. Gaara wrapped both arms around his soon-to-be-husband and performed the sand-transportation jutsu. They weren't really going to have sex here. He had wanted that pink blob to believe so, and had planted a third-eye jutsu outside to watch her reaction. It had been satisfactory and Naruto's acceptance of the action eased him deeply inside where he considered Naruto his brother. Just as they disappeared in a swirl of sand, Gaara spoke.

"Than there is no point in me saying so, is there?"

Lee's smile could have conquered the sun and blinded Gaara had they been in said light. "Of course not! If we both know it as so, than it shall come to be!"

They landed in the Kazekag's chambers reserved only for him and his family upon his arrival in Konoha. He was already touching Lee. He was so warm and so...not soft, but something that drew Gaara's fingertips across his skin. It was something so subtle, that Gaara could not name it, but something so large, he would realize if it disappeared the moment it went. He ran lips across his neck and brushed ink-black hair out of his lover's face. He loved hearing Lee cry out. In one night, he had learned that Lee did indeed take to sex as he took to training: with many challenges and energy. Gaara doubted that they could actually go at it again, he knew enough after studying so many books on anatomy and psychology that the body can only take so much even if the mind was willing to go on.

He could be patient. He had been patient ever since he had been 11. A few more days to claim Lee again would cost him nothing. Waiting a few months to make sure that Lee was his would cost him nothing more. After all, Lee wasn't leaving him. And he most certainly was not leaving Lee. Not after finally getting him.

Thank the Gods that that pink blob had not realized what was being offered to her. Gaara refused to follow that idiotic pink thing's mistake.


End file.
